The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema, botanically known as Aglaonema commutatum var. tricolor×A. rotundum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYAG0021’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2000 in Bogor, Indonesia. The female parent was an unknown individual plant of A. commutatum var. tricolor (patent status unknown), while the male parent was an unknown individual plant of A. rotundum (patent status unknown). A single plant was chosen in August 2002 for subsequent asexual reproduction.
The new cultivar was created in Bogor, Indonesia and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and sucker division in Apopka, Fla. and Bogor, Indonesia over a 5-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.